


Hey, nice to meet you. Do you come here often?

by Incredibill



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (or is he), (or is it), AU where Voltron never happened and they all are living happily on earth, Alt title: "Keith tries to steal some dogs to impress a boy", Fluff and Humor, M/M, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining, Shiro and Keith first meeting, Shiro is a jogger, dog walker au, this is going to be so self indulgent I just really want them all to be happy okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incredibill/pseuds/Incredibill
Summary: What happens when Keith runs into Shiro in a park for the very first time.The AU where no one went to the Garrison and everyone ended up becoming friends anyhow. Shiro however, is only just about to join the chaos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I have every intention to make this as tooth-rotting and adorable as possible.
> 
> Second: I have no idea how often or regularly this will be updated, but this is going to be a very casual, fun kinda fic and something I'll be writing when I have spare time. I have no beta, still a horrible sense of writing technique and lack of experience, but I also really wanted to put this story on some proverbial paper for my sanity. Spread the good Shieths. Will probably short updates so it keeps on rolling rather than sitting in my word doc for 500 years.
> 
> First Voltron fic here I come.

 

__

 

It wasn't raining today.

 

In fact, it was surprisingly lovely outside.

 

It was bright, warm, and smatterings of cotton ball clouds were lazily moving past Keith’s window in the light breeze.

 

It was a bright, warm, Tuesday morning and Keith was lying face first on the couch in his small apartment trying his best to ignore all of this.

 

__

 

A loud knock rang through this home _(...again?)_ and Keith groaned in response.

 

Who the hell needed him at… _(he stiffly turned his head towards his phone beside him)_ 6:02am?

 

No longer able to ignore the hammering on his doorstep, the debatably mullet-headed man reluctantly made his way to answer it. However, the moment he turned the knob a short, wild-haired thing barged inside and knocked him over followed immediately after by a second, short, wild-haired person. The second visitor stepped across his threshold and proceeded to remove a dog from his chest.

 

“... Pidge?”

 

“KEITH! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!”

 

There was a joyful bark beside him and Keith saw the cause of his unceremonious wake up.

 

The dog now salivating in Pidge’s arms was a small little thing. It had a mixture of rusty brown and white fur and if Keith wasn’t mistaken, it looked suspiciously like a Corgi.

 

“... Pidge, why is - wait, you _found_ this?” Keith questioned. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and watched as his new guest was placed back down onto the floor and instantly started exploring his apartment. The little noises it’s claws made as it scrambled over the hardwood were making his one eye involuntarily twitch. The moment it started to dig through his laundry basket was the exact moment he wished he could go back to bed.

 

With a slight frown, Pidge went to stop their new budding archeologist and scooped them back up into their arms.

 

“Well, yeah... See, I was in the park and he was all dirty and covered in burrs, so I asked around but nobody recognized him. He didn’t even have a collar on!” (They flung their arms incredulously into the air at this before continuing.) “So, _obviously_ I took him to a vet to check for a chip and get him cleaned up but zip, zero, nada... Nothing!” They looked back down with a slight jolt when they realised Keith was still on the floor and started to apologize profusely for barging in. Keith wasn’t really that angry. Mostly just tired and okay, admittedly a little grumpy, but Pidge was one of his closest friends and that had to count for something, right?

 

“I’M SO SORRY KEITH, LET ME-”

 

“- S’fine, don’t worry, I’m up now,” he said with the possibility of a small smile forming on his lips.

 

Both friends moved to sit on his couch and Keith watched as the dog tried to squirm and lick everything within tongue’s reach while still caged inside Pidge’s arms. One particular passionate lick made it’s way onto Keith’s hand and he grimaced before wiping it on the sweats he had ended up wearing to bed.

 

“He seems a little… Um, energetic, doesn’t he... What’s it’s name?”

 

Pidge grinned and pushed their glasses up a little higher up their nose, “I’m calling him Rover. And before you talk shit about that name, it’s _a classic_. His little body is all compact and boxy and ears are like satellites and are therefore altogether perfectly suited to be named in honor of some of NASA’s most famous space explorers ever to exist.”

 

“Pidge, it’s stupid.”

 

“Nope sorry, can’t hear you - wait, what’s that?” They cupped one hand around their ear towards Keith and leaned into him, full on smiling this time but more challenging than friendly. “Ah yes, just as I thought. Three words detected on radar; I. Don’t. Care.”

 

With one arm of his cage freed, Rover saw his chance and rocketed off the couch and started chasing his tail around the center of the room. Every few passes he’d knock into the rickety coffee table and cause a stale mug of tea to steadily scoot across it. Keith sighed in defeat and took another look at the clock. There was no chance of going to back to bed now… Especially after Pidge shortly after insisted Keith come with them to the nearest cafe to buy him a fresh coffee as a peace offering. Not to mention a walk for the dog would get some of the excitement out of his system. Which, all in all, seemed like a more than tolerable idea to get rid of.

 

So, Keith got himself dressed and ready to face the world.

  
Now sporting some fresh black sweats and his staple red and white leather jacket (in case the breeze was too chill), Keith and the new duo made their way to their favourite coffee house.


End file.
